1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating or a sleep furniture piece.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous attempts have been made for replacing the currently widely employed static seating and sleep furniture by means of dynamic furniture. Thus, rocking chairs are already known which, in contrast with the usual chairs, evidence a dynamic component. Quite in conformance therewith, this is also valid with regard to perambulators which, because of their dynamic components, have been found by infants to be particularly pleasurable and sleep-inducing. More recently, there has appeared the waterbed on the market as representative of the modern type of a dynamic bed.
However, the waterbed is subject to significant disadvantages in that it requires relatively much space, will always react to movements, is extremely heavy and quite expensive; as well as there can be expected not insignificant damages due to any spilling of the water. Moreover, the waterbed does not allow for any continual upward and downward movements, and does not afford any constantly uniform-remaining horizontal support surface.